


Kitchen Accident

by Healy



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Robo tries to cook Lucca dessert. It goes poorly.





	Kitchen Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



“I am sorry, Lucca,” Robo babbled anxiously. “I *heard* this was an effective courtship technique among humans, but….”

Lucca stared at the mess Robo made of the kitchen. Bowls, spoons, and pans had been scattered everywhere. There wasn’t a single surface that wasn’t covered in flour, sugar, or melted chocolate. “Hmm. It is pretty… messy,” she admitted.

“Are you mad at me?” asked Robo.

Lucca smiled. “Of course not! I mean, you did make a big mess, but you were trying to impress me, right?” She kissed Robo. “Now, go clean this up, okay?”

Steam poured out Robo’s ears. “A-alright!”


End file.
